


Date Night

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley High's resident skank Kurt Hummel decides to take his nerdy boyfriend out on a special date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mature for mentions of sex and erections (nothing graphic)

Blaine is just getting ready for bed and about to settle down with a reread of his favourite fanfiction when he hears it. There’s a thumping noise outside his window, as if someone stepped on the slant of roof before it.

Blaine’s blood runs cold. He’s watched more than enough horror movies to know that that’s bad news. He stands frozen next to his bed, unsure what to do. Call the police? This is Ohio, he’ll be dead until they’re here. He remembers the sword-shaped letter opener he keeps in his bedside table drawer and moves slowly to retrieve it.

He turns around, the cold metal clasped in his hand, and shrieks when a crouching figure appears in front of his window.

A second later he recognizes the person and drops the letter opener in relief - it’s Kurt. Kurt smiles broadly and waves and Blaine just stands there shell-shocked. Kurt Hummel, McKinley’s resident skank and, as of late, Blaine’s boyfriend. Blaine, who gets teased because he’s top of the class and spends his afternoons in the glee club or Superhero Sidekick Appreciation Club; Blaine who has to keep a change of clothes in his locker because he gets slushied at least once a week; Blaine who is now dating Kurt Hummel, who no one dares to get near to.

Kurt knocks at the window confusedly - _because it’s locked and he can’t get in if you just stand there, stupid_ \- so he rushes to open it, embarrassed.

“Hi!” Kurt grins broadly, as he climbs in.

“Hi!” His boyfriend wraps him in a hug after kissing his cheek and Blaine feels a little dizzy from the affection. They’ve only been dating for a few weeks, Blaine hadn’t even been kissed up until that fateful Friday four weeks ago.

“What are you doing here?” he asks confusedly after Kurt pulls back.

“I’m taking you out on a date!” Kurt announces proudly.

“But it’s almost eleven!” Blaine replies.

“Then you should hurry up. We don’t wanna miss it.” Kurt playfully urges.

“Miss what?” Kurt grins like the Cheshire Cat. He digs into the pockets of his leather jacket and produces two small strips of paper.

“I got us tickets to the midnight showing of _The Avengers_.” Blaine’s jaw drops.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know that is tonight,” Kurt says, nudging his side when he’s still just staring dumbly. “I saw you marked the date in your organizer. You haven’t shut up about it.”

“But… it’s a school night!” Blaine protests. “We can’t just -”

Kurt rolls his eyes.

“It’s just one time, sweetie, and there’s not even a test tomorrow. I checked your schedule.”

Blaine says nothing, he’s trying to rationally analyze the situation. Kurt’s right. He has been looking forward to the movie for ages, and he’s done all of his homework. Plus, his parents aren’t home, so it’s not like someone would notice he’s out after midnight. Still, it’s a school night.

He looks at the boy before him, tousled coif with pink streaks, pierced eyebrows and smiling so brightly.

“Come on sweetie, it’ll be fun!”

“But.. you’re not even that much into superheroes.”

Kurt shrugs. “But you are. And I can still appreciate a good movie. Also I won’t complain about looking at men in spandex for two hours,” he adds with a wink. Blaine flushes.

“Pleaaseeee,” Kurt begs. “Please baby, go with me?”

“Okay,” he finally relents, laughing.

“Yay!” Kurt pecks a little kiss below his ear. “Now I suggest you get dressed, because while you look adorable, you’re probably gonna offend some Marvel fans if you go like that.”

Only then Blaine remembers he’s in his pyjamas. The Batman ones. In front of Kurt.  

“Oh god,” he mumbles, wrapping his arms around his body, which is ridiculous since Kurt has already seen him. “Uhm, just give me a second.”

He grabs today’s pants, which are folded over the back of his armchair and a fresh shirt from his closet, then ducks into his en-suite bathroom before he can embarrass himself even more.

He freshens up quickly with a wet towel, glad he hasn’t washed his hair yet tonight, and then changes. He hesitates before he grabs his glasses - Kurt has never seen him in them, but he has already taken out his contacts for today and he doesn’t really want to use a new pair just for the film. He tells himself that it will be okay, Kurt won’t make fun of him.

 

When he steps out of the bathroom, he finds Kurt sitting on his bed, toying with the Rubik’s Cube he keeps on his bedside table, eyebrows adorably furrowed in concentration as he tries to align the coloured squares.

“I’m ready,” Blaine announces. Kurt looks up and breaks into a smile. He tosses the Rubik’s cube back on Blaine’s bedside table and gets up. Blaine tries not to blush as Kurt’s eyes rake over his body. He takes Blaine’s hand and raises it over his head.

“Twirl,” he commands.

Blaine rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told. Kurt whistles while he turns, causing Blaine to giggle.

“I like the glasses.”

“Really? I’m only wearing them because I took my contacts out already, I usually only use them on weekends or when I go swimming becau- hmph”

Kurt cuts him off by pressing his lips against Blaine’s.

“I told you I like them, what are you justifying yourself for?”

“I’m sorry, it’s-” Another kiss.

“Now you’re apologizing.”

“I-” Kurt just raises an eyebrow, so Blaine doesn’t finish apologizing for apologizing.

Kurt grins. “I’m starting to think you’re doing that on purpose, so I’ll kiss you more.”

“‘M not,” Blaine mumbles.

“You know, if you want me to kiss you, you just have to say so.”

“Then kiss me.”

“I love when you’re cheeky,” Kurt murmurs as he moves in again.

This time, the kiss is not just sweet. Kurt’s lips are firm on his, but still soft and Blaine lets out a sigh as Kurt sucks at his upper lip.

He reaches to cradle Kurt’s face between his hands, and Kurt wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him even closer.

Blaine whimpers when he feels the tongue stud pressing against his lip, as Kurt drags his tongue over the seam of his lip.

After a moment Blaine pulls back; he wants the kisses to go on forever, but he’s slowly running out of breath and his knees are starting to feel a little weak. Instead, he puts his arms around Kurt to hug him close and buries his face in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

They stay like that for a while, Kurt’s hands rubbing softly over his back, and Blaine just feels.

Warm. Safe. Content.

“Babe?”

“Mhm?” Blaine mumbles, not wanting to let go.

“If we don’t want to miss the film we’ll have to leave”

Okay, maybe leaving isn’t so bad. He slowly disentangles himself from Kurt.

“Okay, I’m just gonna get my wallet and then we can go.”

***

They take Kurt’s car and thankfully the ride the cinema is not long. Kurt parks the car smoothly, and tells Blaine to stay in before he hops out. In confusion Blaine watches him round the car until he’s at the passenger door and opens it for Blaine.

Blaine’s heart speeds up at the gesture and he can feel his face heat up.

“Thank you,” he says as he climbs out and Kurt smiles at him in return.

They’re early enough to snatch a couple of seats in the center of the theater. Blaine declines Kurt’s invitation for a soft drink and popcorn, claiming that it’s far too late to eat - which is true, but Kurt doesn’t need to know that Blaine is hoping for some hand-holding during the movie, so he wants to keep his fingers clean.

“Thank you so much for doing this. This is the best date ever!” Blaine tells Kurt as the theater starts filling up.

“You’re so welcome. I know you were dying to see this film. And I thought you of all people deserved to see it first.”

Blaine has the desperate urge to kiss Kurt then and there but he settles for scooting closer to his seat instead.

It’s probably five kinds of uncool how Blaine’s heart speeds up when the lights go down but he doesn’t really care right now because there’s the Marvel opening sequence, and wow, he really has been waiting for this forever.

***

On the way home Blaine excitedly recounts all of his favourite parts and Kurt listens attentively, commenting what he liked and what he didn’t.

“Who’s your favourite?” Blaine asks. “And don’t tell me it’s Loki, you don’t have a reputation to upkeep here.”

Kurt chuckles. “Dammit, you got me. Hm let’s see… well I like Captain America, he’s just.. such a nice person, you know? We need more people like that in the world.”

“He kind of reminds me of you,” he adds after a while. “I also really liked Natasha, she has amazing skills and is ruthless in a fight but still compassionate.”

“Like you?” Blaine grins.

“Steve and Natasha. I like it. Who’s your favourite?”

Kurt takes a turn and with a drop of his stomach Blaine realizes it’s his street. He doesn’t want the night to end.

“Well, I like them all, and I think Clint and Natasha were terribly underused, but my favourite is Captain America.”

“I’m not surprised,” Kurt says, rolling into their driveway.

“I saw you drooling over his ass the last two hours. In fact, you still have some here…” He reaches over the console to wipe his thumb across Blaine’s chin.

“Stop it!” Blaine bats his hand away, embarrassed. “That’s not why I like him!”

“M-hm”

“Okay. But you have to admit Chris Evans is … attractive,” Blaine challenges.

He can’t believe it when Kurt just shrugs. It’s _Chris Evans_.

“He has a nice body, but he’s not really my type.”

“Then what is your type?” Blaine asks disbelievingly.

Kurt turns to look straight at him and he feels like the temperature in the car just rose by several degrees.

“Mmmh, I prefer them a little smaller, compact… _tight_.” Kurt smirks.

Blaine feels his face heat up and he just has to look away because Kurt is still staring, and _not_ at his face anymore, and he has no idea how to respond anyway. His stomach gives a flutter at Kurt’s unashamed appreciation of his body.

This is when his eyes fall on the clock on the dashboard.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“It’s three in the morning!”

“Oh. Well, then you better go upstairs?”

“You can’t drive home now.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Trust me I’m a good driver, I got this.”

“I’m not questioning your driving skills. It’ll be another half hour until you’re home, you won’t get any sleep.”

“Then what do you suggest, Blaine, should I sleep here?” Kurt says with a little bite.

“Yes!” Blaine hates that he’s blushing while saying this, he can offer his boyfriend to sleep over without any ulterior motives. Well. Not that Kurt would mind that, probably.

Kurt’s face softens. “You want me to stay?”

“I don’t want you to drive that late. Or early.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I’ll stay, if that makes you feel better.”

“It does. Thank you.”

“Thank you for offering me shelter.” Kurt kisses Blaine’s cheek with a ridiculous smacking sound.

***

Blaine lets them in the house, and Kurt follows him upstairs. Once they’re in his bedroom, Blaine stops. He’s not sure how to proceed - what’s the proper etiquette of having your boyfriend sleep over?

“Uhm, I could go and get the spare mattress from my brother’s room,” he says a little awkwardly.

“What for?”

“So you can have my bed, and I’ll just put the mattress on the floor…”

“But I don’t need the entire bed to myself,” Kurt says, stepping closer, grabbing Blaine’s hands. “And I was hoping for some cuddles… I felt a little neglected at the movies, you got so distracted by all those thighs and butts and arms.”

Blaine lowers his eyes and watches Kurt swing their clasped hands between them, not being able to look at him when he’s talking like that.

Kurt misreads his reaction though, he immediately retracts.

“But if it makes you uncomfortable, you can bring in the mattress. I’ll totally take it, you can keep your bed.”

“No, no, no. I want to!” Blaine rushes to say. He bites his lip.

“It’s just… isn’t it a little weird? I mean we haven’t…you know.” Blaine vaguely jerks his head not able to bring himself to say ‘sex’ in front of his boyfriend. When he looks up, he’s surprised to find Kurt blushing. That’s a first.

“Oh. Well, we don’t need to be intimate to share a bed, right? It can be all innocent.”

He quickly regains his confidence, because the next second, he’s teasing again.

“If you want it to be,” he adds cheekily.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “For now, yes.”

His boyfriend squeezes his hands reassuringly. “That’s okay. Now do you have anything for me to wear to bed?”

“Sure, let me just -” He turns to his closet, then back to Kurt. “There’s spare toothbrushes in the bathroom and you can use whatever you want,” he says, gesturing to his en-suite.

Kurt thanks him and disappears, but not without kissing him again first.

Blaine digs out one of his bigger t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants of his closet, hoping they’ll fit Kurt. The door to his bathroom is only open by an inch, so he quickly changes back into his pyjamas while he still hears Kurt rummaging around.

Once Kurt is done, Blaine slips into the bathroom, opting to only wash his face - he had brushed his teeth already when Kurt came, and he’s not ready to let him see the mess his natural hair is, so the gel stays in.

When he steps back out, Kurt is in the middle of changing into the clothes Blaine had laid out for him on the bed. He’s shirtless, bending over to step into the sweatpants. Blaine watches the fabric of Kurt’s boxer briefs stretch over his … ass and god, he’s going to have to rethink that sex thing very soon.

“Like what you see?” Kurt’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts and Blaine blushes at being caught.

“It’s okay, you’re allowed to look.” Kurt pulls the t-shirt over his head nonchalantly, as if Blaine didn’t just see him in his underwear and Blaine is very determined not to stare at Kurt’s abs as he moves to start removing the decorative pillows from his bed. (He just sneaks a little glance).

Kurt helps him to strip the bed, they work silently together and Blaine turns on the small lamp on his bedside table so he can turn off the ceiling light.

They crawl under the covers, Blaine takes off his watch and glasses and places them carefully next to the pile of books on the nightstand, then turns to face Kurt sitting next to him.

Being in under the same blanket together feels weirdly intimate, though not overwhelmingly so, and Blaine finds he likes it.

“So how do you want to do this?” Kurt asks after a moment of silence.

“The snuggling,” he adds at Blaine’s puzzled look.

Blaine smiles - it’s so adorable when Kurt is affectionate like that, it doesn’t fit the image he maintains at school and Blaine’s heart warms at the thought that he is one of the few people that gets to see this side of Kurt.

“Uhm, I don’t know.. maybe how we do it when we watch movies at home?” he suggests thinking back to afternoons spent on the sofa, with Kurt curled up behind him.

“You mean you wanna spoon?” Blaine flushes - to him the term ‘spooning’ carries a more sexual connotation, although that essentially is what they’re usually doing.

He nods silently and starts sliding down the pillow but Kurt stops him.

“Don’t I get a good night kiss?”

Blaine huffs, but he’s definitely not complaining. Kurt leans down, placing a hand on his shoulder and kisses him. Blaine only expected a short peck, but Kurt has other intentions apparently. The kiss turns dirty quickly, with Kurt’s tongue pushing into Blaine’s mouth, eliciting a whimper from him.

Blaine knows about Kurt’s tongue stud but it catches him off guard every time, and the feeling of it rubbing over his tongue makes his skin prickle with excitement.

Blaine cranes his neck, allowing Kurt more access and his boyfriend hums appreciatively.

He has no idea how much time has passed when Kurt finally pulls away, but what he does know is that his boyfriend looks beautiful with his flushed face and streaked hair hanging over his forehead in strands.

Kurt presses another firm kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth, then flops down on the bed next to him, eyes shining happily. Blaine is glad he can turn around to switch off the lamp because the kissing has _affected_ him a little and he’s sure his pyjamas won’t do much to hide the fact that he’s half hard. He presses his lips together when Kurt wraps his arms around him, hands roaming over his chest, hoping they don’t accidentally come anywhere near his crotch. Kurt hugs him close and buries his face into Blaine’s neck with a happy sigh. “Goodnight, sweetheart,” he mumbles.

“Good night,” Blaine whispers.

He smiles into the dark, still reeling from tonight. He can’t believe he has a boyfriend and that he found one that surprises him with dates like this. Kurt’s firm body pressed up behind him is less distracting than he thought, it’s comforting actually and together with the fatigue of staying up for more than twenty hours it makes drowsiness creep over him.

The last thought he has before he dozes off is that he wouldn’t mind falling asleep in Kurt Hummel’s arms every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
